


Built Like a Gingerbread House

by nakedxtime



Series: Advent Calendar/Ship Roulette [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gingerbread House, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: James and Q do their best to build a gingerbread house without getting distracted.





	Built Like a Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a ship roulette from my bookmarked Ao3 pages. Each day I'll be doing a new ship. Hopefully this will entice me to write the three fics I have in progress!

“You're doing it all wrong.”

“No I'm not, I promise. Just wait, it'll get better.”

“That doesn't go there!”

“Just hold it open so I can get in there.”

“Fine. But be quick. It dries out so fast.”

“You want it fast or right?”

“... I want it done already.”

“Almost done.. Alright, ready.”

“Finally. I didn't think it'd be this difficult. The instructions make it seem so simple.”

Q props the final wall of the gingerbread house up with a couple of toothpicks while the icing cements it to the others.

“I am really not looking forward to the roof bit. Can't we just eat it and be done with it?” he asks, looking to the other man and finding him licking the tip of the frosting bag.

“Well, that defeats the purpose of an era long tradition of building and decorating a gingerbread house, doesn't it?” James shoots back with a soft smile.

Their gingerbread house is a work in progress, the premade kit scattered over the table in front of them. Q wants it to look like the best damn house ever, but seems to be in more of a rush to eat it now that he knows how hard it really is to put together. James is ever patient with him and his nonsense.

“I suppose you're right... But we _will_ eat it, right? We won't let the gingerbread get stale and hard. That defeats the purpose of having a gingerbread house for a treat.” he grins, rubbing his hands together before grabbing the roof pieces. “Ready for the next bit?”

James laughs and nods, raising the frosting bag in cheers. “Let's get this done, then.”

“If there's any icing left... You can lick it off me later. Agreed?” Q states nonchalantly.

James accidentally squeezes the bag too tightly and a glob of white icing drips out of the tip of the bag to slide down one of the roof panels. “You're suggesting food play? Bold of you. Though... the icing _is_ vanilla.” he teases lightly, leaning over to peck Q's cheek gently.

Q huffs and shakes his head. “I'm not 'vanilla' I just... haven't really thought about becoming more adventurous, you know? You're the first real relationship. All the others knew nothing about who I really am and what I really do for a living. It's different with you and you know it. You know everything. Including my name.”

“And I know that you prefer Q to it and prefer to never hear your real name again. Hence why I never use it.” James comments back, focusing on the job for a moment. “Though I'm holding you to it. I want to lick this off of you wherever I can get it.”

Q's face heats up at the implications and what his mind conjurs up. Though he's sure it's nowhere close to what James knows as kink. “You're sure you're alright with this? Me not having much experience in the real of kink?” he asks, curious yet trying to downplay the bit of fear he has that James will tire of it and leave.

“You seem to think that the kinks I've experienced in the field are my own kinks. They aren't. I just have to act that way. Do you really want to know what my kinks are?” he asks, looking to Q while he props up the roof so it could set properly.

Q nods as he grabs up the frosting bag to add a few dollops of icing for security.

“Alright. I want to lick sweets from your body. I've a sweet tooth and you with chocolate or whipped cream on you would be delicious. I'd like to see you in knickers. With stockings rolled up that perfect skin of yours. I want to eat your arse until you're sobbing and begging me to fuck you. I want to blindfold you while I kiss every inch of your body and then follow the same path with my tongue. I want you to ride me like I know you know how- Ive seen the pictures of you horseback riding so I know you've got a few tricks up your sleeve. But you know what my biggest kink is?”

By now, Q's breathing has picked up, pants getting a bit tighter with each word James speaks. He's not sure he can handle what James' biggest kink is. He's not sure he'll last to even do any of these things. But he nods, shaky but determined to hear the whole story.

“The noises you make when I've got you right on the edge of coming. When you're so tight around my prick when you finally do come. The way your body arches when I keep going, fucking you through you through it and then some.” James advances with each word until he's almost flush against the other man.

“That oversensitivity makes you squeeze me even tighter, makes me fill you with my own... icing. You're getting icing everywhere, Q.” James finishes, taking one of Q's hands and licks the line of white frosting from wrist to finger tip. Q can't take it and the moment James traps two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks, he's done for. He lets out a low moan and comes in his trousers like a teenager. James only smirks as he releases Q's fingers from his mouth.

“I take it you want to try a few things?” he asks lowly, licking his lips before Q pulls him into a demanding kiss, his other hand smearing icing along James' neck.

“I want all of it.” he breathes, hopping up onto the table to pull James over him. He's completely forgotten about the house until it jabs him in the spine when he lens back, surprisingly sturdy as the icing dries. “I never thought a bloody gingerbread house would try to cock block me... We'll finish it later.” he murmurs, reaching back to push the tray aside, James watching in amusement.

“Now, where were we?” Q asks when he's got everything situated.

“Right about here.” James replies, dipping a finger into the mess on the table and drawing a line of icing along Q's neck and then following it with teeth and tongue.

They never end up finishing the gingerbread house.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. This is the first time I'm writing in a very long time. Trying to get back into the swing of things. Please be gentle with me!


End file.
